A Command
by constantinite
Summary: complete/ a tribute to Togashi Yuuta/ "Aku, pemilik Tyrant's Eye of Truth, memerintahkanmu, Dark Flame Master, untuk—" BLUSH "—untuk…"/ YuutaxRikka/ Enjoy :)


"_I love you more than words can wield the matter; dearer than eye-sight, space, and liberty."—Goneril, King Lear act I scene 1._

**.**

**.**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**OOC/typos/random/so on/  
**

**.**

**A Command**

**.**

_A tribute to Togashi Yuuta, the coolest Dark Flame Master ever._

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan di pinggir sungai, di bawah jembatan yang temaram—tempat paling romantis menurut Rikka. Tiba-tiba saja Rikka berhenti dan berpaling menghadap Yuuta yang ikut berhenti karena kebingungan. Tangannya berpose memegang matanya yang disembunyikan di balik penutup mata.

"Aku, pemilik _Tyrant's Eye of Truth_, memerintahkanmu, _Dark Flame Master_, untuk—" BLUSH "—untuk…" Rikka berkedip cepat, berkali-kali. Suaranya mengecil sampai akhirnya hilang sama sekali. Dia megap-megap seperti kucing tercekik. Wajahnya luar biasa merah.

Togashi Yuuta berdiri di depannya dengan kening berkerut dalam, "_nanda_, Rikka?"

"…untuk…" Wajah Rikka sudah semerah kepiting rebus—yang sepertinya sudah tidak mungkin bisa bertambah merah lagi. Merah maksimal, "untuk…men—"

Yuuta dengan sabar menunggu. Penyakit _chuunibyou_ yang diderita gadis itu rupanya semakin akut. Kalau bisa, mungkin Rikka sudah mengidap sindrom tingkat sembilan.

Dia menghela napas, menggelengkan kepala, lalu membungkuk sampai pandangan matanya sejajar milik Rikka. "Men—?"

"…cium." Rikka menarik napas kuat-kuat.

_Dark Flame Master_ berkedip. "Eh?" dia sukses terbengong.

Sebelah matanya yang tidak ditutup bergerak-gerak gelisah, mencari objek di depannya yang bisa dipandangi—apa pun selain Yuuta. Rikka berdiri dengan jengah. Dia menggeliat ingin pergi karena tidak tahan dengan pelototan Yuuta, tetapi dia tertahan oleh tembok di belakangnya.

"Hah? Bisa diulang?"

"Ti-tidak." Gadis itu menggeleng dengan keras kepalanya. Wajahnya panas luar biasa dan dia seolah bisa merasakan uap panas keluar dari kedua lubang telinganya.

"Rikka," Yuuta menuntut. Wajahnya sedikit merah dan dia juga gugup, tetapi keningnya berkerut rapat.

Gadis yang memakai penutup mata di salah satu matanya itu menunduk. Jemarinya bertautan memilin ujung rok seragam sekolahnya yang bermotif kotak-kotak.

"Rikka."

"Tidak," Rikka berdehem. "Yuuta, mundur..."

"Tidak. Apa itu tadi?"

Takanashi Rikka menggeleng kuat-kuat sampai kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. "Yuuta…" Rikka mendongak kembali, matanya bertatapan dengan mata Yuuta. Dia memasang wajah memelas dan matanya berair.

Yuuta mundur selangkah dan untuk sekejap Rikka berpikir Yuuta hendak menyingkir, tetapi alih-alih merasa lega dia malah berada di ambang batas kesadarannya ketika Yuuta memberinya sebuah kecupan singkat di pipinya yang panas.

Yuuta menciumnya. Memang hanya di pipi, tetapi efeknya luar biasa terhadap seluruh tubuhnya. Rikka terhuyung-huyung menabrak tembok di belakangnya. Gadis itu bergerak-gerak kikuk, berusaha mencari pegangan supaya bisa tetap berdiri.

Togashi Yuuta mundur selangkah lagi. Wajahnya yang memerah dipalingkan ke samping. Sedikit-sedikit dia mengerling ke arah Rikka, melihat gadis itu bergerak sekaku robot kepanasan. Pelan-pelan rona merah di pipinya mereda dan hanya saput kemerahan tipis. Yuuta menyimpan senyum di sudut-sudut bibir, lalu menghela napas kuat-kuat sebelum memasang posisi norak yang mati-matian berusaha dia lupakan. Namun, untuk Rikka seorang, tak apalah dia tampak konyol seperti itu sesekali.

"Aku, _Dark Flame Master_ dengan kekuatan hebatku, akan mengusir kekuatan jahat yang merasuki dirimu. Tertelanlah oleh api kegelapan dan enyahlah!"

Sedetik kemudian, Rikka sudah menatapnya dengan mata berbinar, "_kakkoi_…"

"_Kakkoyokunai_!" Yuuta membeliak, lalu menghela napas. Tangannya ada di pinggang. "Jadi, siapa yang mempengaruhimu dengan hal seperti itu?"

Dia yakin 101% Rikkanya tidak akan bicara seperti tadi jika tidak ada yang mengajarinya—atau mempengaruhinya. Rikka itu 'kan polos—

Eeeh, tunggu sebentar. Apa dia baru saja mengklaim seseorang? Yuuta menelan ludah.

Rikka memandangnya sekilas sebelum membuang tatapan ke arah ujung-ujung sepatunya yang basah. "Mori Summer…"

Yuuta memicingkan mata. Keningnya berkedut sebal. "_Penyihir_ satu itu…" dia mendesah.

"_Gomen_…"

Yuuta menampakkan secuil senyum. Menyebalkan _sih_, tetapi tetap saja dia merasa senang (bukan berarti dia akan berterima kasih pada Nibutani). Pipi Rikka lembut dan wanginya menyenangkan. Mungkin kapan-kapan dia bisa menggunakan Mori Summer sebagai dalih.

Ah! Yuuta memukul dahinya keras-keras sampai Rikka terdengar terkesiap.

Ada apa dengan kepalanya? Dia jadi semakin aneh saja.

Menghela napas sekali lagi, Yuuta mengulurkan tangan. Senyumnya miring dan dia tampak luar biasa keren di mata Rikka. "Ayo pulang."

Gadis itu pun mengangguk.

* * *

**.**

**Selesai.**

**.**

* * *

_A/N : Yep, begini saja. Kyaaaah akhirnya bisa nulis sesuatu di fandom ini #rollingonthefloor._

_Anyway, semoga menikmati daaan terima kasih sudah membaca!_

_**eternality**_


End file.
